


Bajo el mismo techo

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Het Relationship, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Cunnilingus, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Victor Nikiforov, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Model Victor Nikiforov, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Pool Sex, Scissoring, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Yulia Plisetskaya decidió marcharse de Rusia por un tiempo luego de una ruptura amorosa que la dejó bastante afectada. Ella eligió ir a Suiza y allí, su amigo Christophe Giacometti le dio albergue en su casa.Chris sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido con la joven rusa y muy fiel a su estilo, ideó un plan con el objetivo de sacarla de la amargura que la consumía. El suizo tenía la certeza de que Victoria Nikiforova -su mejor amiga- era justo lo que Yulia estaba necesitando.---[AU] Genderbender.





	Bajo el mismo techo

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (20 años) y Victor Nikiforov (32 años) son mujeres en esta historia, por lo que tienen sus nombres cambiados a Yulia y Victoria, respectivamente.**   
>  **Otras parejas mencionadas: YurixMila (pasado) - ChrisxMasumi - JJxIsabella.**

Cuando por fin comenzaba a sentirme recuperada y liberada de los estigmas de mi última relación fallida, dije que no volvería a perder la cabeza por ninguna mujer. Es más, prometí que solo me permitiría jugar un poco si se diera el caso pero involucrarme sentimentalmente o enamorarme de nuevo fue algo que me prohibí de forma rotunda.

—Dicen que los hombres son todos iguales cuando en realidad las mujeres resultan ser unas peores que otras. ¡Pero se acabó! A partir de ahora seré yo quien tendrá miles de aventuras y no volveré a caer por ninguna mujer.

Para mi fortuna, la beca de la universidad me fue otorgada en ese tiempo y así dejé mi natal Moscú para mudarme a Zúrich por un año. Sentí un gran alivio al irme pues aquello me fue de gran ayuda para superar a aquella ingrata que me fastidió la existencia.

No podría definirme como una chica enamoradiza aunque mi error siempre era en entregarme por completo sin tener la total certeza de que se tratara de algo recíproco. A decir verdad, la traición de mi última pareja me dejó me dejó emocionalmente devastada, tanto que me empujó a irme al extranjero, lejos de ella para poder mantener mi dignidad a salvo y no buscarla de nuevo cuando veía que no acababa por resignarme a esa ruptura.

Estaba muy enamorada de Mila, una hermosísima pelirroja que era un par de años mayor que yo. La conocí a través de una compañera de la universidad y fue como un flechazo instantáneo. Admito que la quise muchísimo y me dediqué solo a nuestra relación mientras duró, tanto así que la hice el centro de mi mundo en todo sentido. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente para ella.

Antes de cumplir un año juntas, Mila me rompió el corazón al dejarme por un estúpido sujeto llamado Otabek, dándome así por enterada de que era una jodida bisexual, cosa que ella jamás me dijo. Juré que nunca más saldría con mujeres así, ya que sencillamente no podía confiar del todo en ellas.

\---

Una vez en Zúrich, me hospedé en la casa de mi amigo Christophe Giacometti, un suizo a quien conocí en San Petersburgo unos años atrás en una fiesta. Cuando le comenté que iría becada a su país, se ofreció gentilmente a darme alojamiento. Yo sabía que él tenía un muy buen pasar económico pero jamás imaginé que fuera el dueño de una propiedad tan grande. En verdad quedé muy sorprendida cuando llegué al lugar y vi que se trataba de una lujosa y enorme residencia.

No podía sentirme más contenta. Era un sitio hermoso y lleno de lujos; la habitación que me dieron era espaciosa y tenía todas las comodidades que podía desear. Chris me contó que su padre le había cedido esa casa con la expresa condición de que se quedara a vivir allí y la mantuviera en óptimas condiciones.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, Yulia. Esta casa es demasiado grande solo para nosotros dos -dijo haciendo referencia al hombre con quien vivía y que era su pareja- Me encanta cuando los amigos nos visitan y se quedan con nosotros al menos una temporada. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, aquí vas a estar bien.

—Muchas gracias. Eres en verdad muy amable por darme alojamiento en tu casa. Prometo que no causaré molestias.

Chris sabía acerca de mi condición y también de mi situación actual. Así que cuando se enteró que estaba soltera, comenzó a querer llevarme a clubes nocturnos para que pudiera conocer chicas y también insistía con presentarme a amigas suyas pero a decir verdad, no estaba interesada. Necesitaba tener la mente enfocada en mis estudios, o al menos esa fue mi idea los primeros meses.

Todo fue bonito y divertido al principio aunque luego fueron surgiendo una serie de cosas que empezaron a molestarme un poco. Chris llevaba años en pareja con ese hombre llamado Masumi, el cual me caía bastante bien y me parecía muy agradable. Algunas veces recibían visitas masivas de sus amigos por varios días, cosa que me ponía de mal humor porque no estaba con ánimos de socializar y detestaba el ruido que hacían los demás.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Christophe era uno de esos típicos gays desvergonzados, al que no le importaba nada y desconocía el significado de la palabra pudor. Para él no era nada exhibirse desnudo por la casa o que lo vieran teniendo sexo con su pareja en cualquier lugar, incluso en la piscina. Con el correr de las semanas, aprendí a ignorarlos o cuando veía algo que no me gustaba, simplemente me encerraba en mi recámara.

Poco tiempo después, Chris y Masumi recibieron en su casa a otra pareja de amigos suyos que acababan de casarse y estaban en plena luna de miel. Se trataba de un par de idiotas canadienses llamados Jean e Isabella Leroy, se veía a leguas que eran tal para cual y que estaban muy felices y enamorados, pero yo no conseguía tolerarlos.

Me jodía verlos siempre tomados de la mano, haciéndose mimos, dándose besos y lo peor, diciéndose cursilerías como queriendo mostrar cuan enamorados estaban. Me provocaba náuseas esas demostraciones de afecto pero en parte agradecía que ellos no fueran como los otros descarados que se ponían a follar en cualquier parte.

—¿Qué tienes, Yulia? -me preguntó Masumi cuando me vio llegando a la casa con esa expresión de fastidio que no conseguía disimular- ¿Estás molesta por algo?

—No, estoy bien -respondí, no quería dar explicaciones-

—Al parecer te hace falta compañía -intervino Chris, enseñando una sonrisa cínica y pervertida- Esa cara es de alguien que sufre de pura insatisfacción. ¿Cómo es que llevas meses aquí y no has salido con ninguna mujer?

—¿Y qué con eso? Ya te dije que no estoy interesada en tener citas.

—¿Pero quién habla de citas, linda? Con un buen revolcón basta y sobra.

—No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

—¿Acaso te volviste asexual? -intervino Masumi.

—No pero...--

—De seguir así se te llenará la vagina de telarañas y tu humor irá empeorando -agregó mi amigo sin siquiera inmutarse-

—¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando! -acabé avergonzada ante las palabras de Chris, me sorprendía que Masumi le siguiera la corriente y festejara esos disparates pero luego me puse a analizar aquello y caí en la cuenta de que tal vez Chris tenía razón-

Me sentía como un pez fuera del agua en medio de una pareja de hombres gays y otra heterosexual que se profesaban afecto frente a mí. No supe en qué momento empecé a sentir cierta envidia, no era cosa fácil ser una lesbiana soltera y sexualmente frustrada en medio de todos ellos pero tampoco estaba segura de querer acostones de una noche ni una relación formal. Estaba por demás confundida.

Christophe no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que me ocurría y continuó con sus intenciones de brindarme ayuda que no pedí. A pesar de mis numerosas negativas cuando se ofrecía a presentarme a sus dichosas amigas, acabó invitando a alguien a pasar unas semanas en su casa.

Lo supe aquella noche cuando nos disponíamos a cenar todos juntos. Acepté compartir la mesa con todos ellos solo porque me estaba muriendo de hambre y justo a esa hora, tocaron el timbre y Masumi fue a recibir a la persona que esperaban. Yo no estaba enterada de nada, pensé que se trataba de una de las usuales visitas de los dueños de casa.

Chris se dirigió también al recibidor y desde el comedor pudimos escuchar los efusivos saludos, al parecer no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y estaban muy contentos. Empecé a fastidiarme desde ese instante y quise largarme a mi habitación para no tener que saludar a la persona que acababa de llegar. Todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una mujer.

—¡Dios! Cambia esa cara, niña -me dijo Isabella al verme ofuscada- ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa actitud tan mala?

—¡Cállate, bruja! -refuté- No te metas con mi cara que yo no lo hago con la tuya.

Estaba esperando a que su estúpido esposo hiciera un comentario para poder lanzarle la comida caliente en medio del rostro pero por fortuna, Jean ni siquiera abrió la boca en esa ocasión, lo que se me hizo por demás muy raro.

—Chicos, les presento a Victoria, mi mejor amiga -dijo Chris ingresando al comedor junto con Masumi y la persona recién llegada- Es nuestra nueva invitada y se quedará con nosotros a partir de hoy.

¡Mierda! Me supe perdida desde que mis ojos se posaron en ella. Esa maldita mujer me movió el piso ni bien la vi aunque ahí mismo pude asumir rápidamente que era de la misma calaña que mi descarado amigo. Me sentí bastante incómoda cuando nos presentaron a cada uno con ella y el idiota de Chris hizo énfasis en cosas que no quería.

—Ellos son Jean e Isabella, se casaron hace poco y están de vacaciones por aquí -indicó Chris- Así como están las cosas, es probable que antes de que acabe la luna de miel nos den la noticia de que serán padres. Si escuchas ruidos raros en las noches, te aseguro que no somos nosotros sino más bien JJ que no le da respiro a su mujer.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Isabella, quien lucía un tanto sonrojada pero no se sintió ofendida ni nada por el comentario de Chris.

—Bueno, no queremos perder el tiempo -replicó JJ-

—Se nota que no -añadió Masumi-

—Es un gusto conocerlos -respondió la recién llegada-

—Y ella es Yulia -refirió Chris nuevamente viendo hacia mí- Se está quedando con nosotros ya que estudia aquí en la universidad. Es rusa, lesbiana y soltera como tú. Creo que ambas podrían entenderse muy bien.

—¿Tenías que recitar mi currículum entero al presentarme, Chris? -pregunté con ironía, intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que me encontraba-

—¡Ah, cierto! Me faltó decir que tiene poca experiencia, quizás tú podrías ayudarla con eso -bromeó mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta las orejas ante el doble sentido de sus apreciaciones-

Todos rieron de nuevo y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra. Ese idiota descarado disfrutaba poniéndome en situaciones de lo más incómodas.

—Parece que ahora sí le cambió la cara a la pequeña Yulia -añadió JJ al ver cómo me había puesto-

—Encantada de conocerte, Yulia -me saludó con una sonrisa que me provocó algo imposible de describir-

—Igualmente -fue todo lo que pude decirle, en verdad me sentía nerviosa con su presencia más aún porque la invitaron a compartir la mesa con nosotros y Masumi la envió a sentarse a mi lado; tuve ganas de asesinarlo por eso-

"Mierda, mierda, mierda...tengo que tratar de tranquilizarme un poco y actuar normal". Era todo lo que me repetía a mí misma en mis pensamientos a cada rato, me temblaban las manos y me costaba tragar la comida. El resto de la cena estuve inquieta por dentro y ni siquiera pude ver a esa mujer de reojo. Por alguna razón, me hacía sentir un tanto intimidada. Sin embargo, ella actuaba de lo más normal y muy pronto se ganó la simpatía de todos los demás.

No me marché después de terminar de cenar aunque poco y nada me integraba a la conversación. En ese momento no lo quise admitir pero en realidad me quedé para ver si conseguía averiguar más sobre la nueva invitada y así fue. Victoria Nikiforova, 32 años, oriunda de San Petersburgo, amante del patinaje y de los perros, modelo de alta costura, viajando entre Francia e Italia constantemente por su trabajo.

Sí, esa misma noche terminé enterándome de esos datos y la empecé a observar con inicial disimulo. De buenas a primeras, me resultó bastante frívola y vanidosa pero así también bella por donde se la mirase. Sí, me parecía la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que vi en toda mi vida. Y mientras Victoria contaba sobre sus últimos trabajos en el modelaje, yo seguía llenando mi copa con vino y bebía en silencio. Rato después, mis ojos se posaron en ella y la comenzaron a recorrer deliberadamente.

Toda ella era un deleite para mi vista. Sus largos cabellos plateados ligeramente ondulados, sus carnosos labios pintados en rojo, sus manos delicadas y en especial, sus profundos ojos celestes que me eclipsaban cuando volteaba a verme por unos segundos. Tenía que reconocer que la mujer tenía una presencia que impactaba, además era dueña de un cuerpo escultural que conseguía dejarme embobada y me dí cuenta de ello porque a partir de entonces, me costó apartar la mirada de su pronunciado escote y sus generosos pechos que tentaban a mi vista en ese bonito y ceñido vestido negro, el cual era muy corto para mi gusto aunque también me sentí agradecida, ya que su sexy atuendo me dejaba apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas que parecía quererlas exhibir con total descaro.

Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado obvia. En efecto, Christophe fue el primero en notar que me estaba comiendo a su amiga con los ojos y me enseñó una sonrisa de complicidad. No pude sino sentirme avergonzada y tampoco negar que Victoria había llamado mi atención. Mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

Cuando me retiré a mi habitación, me sentí molesta porque la tenía todo el tiempo en mi cabeza y no hacía más que recordar sus privilegiados atributos. Era la primera vez que una mujer de su edad me provocaba algo semejante y le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

—¡Estúpida anciana! Ni que estuviera tan guapa. Bueno, sí lo está pero ¡argh, maldita sea! -exhalé fastidiada y me metí a tomar una ducha. Allí me empecé a preguntar si una mujer como Victoria era en verdad homosexual como Chris lo había afirmado-

No podía engañarme a mí misma y acabé reconociendo que ella me gustaba tanto que de una forma u otra ya estaba fantaseando con la posibilidad de llevármela a la cama. Luego de masturbarme unas cuantas veces pensando en ella, era evidente que la quería para quitarme las ganas. Esa idiota y hermosa albina me ponía muy caliente y supuse que en parte era porque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarme con nadie, quizás eso fue lo que hizo que la atracción que experimentaba fuera así de fuerte. Eso sí, me conocía muy bien y sabía que si no tenía cuidado, acabaría metiéndome en problemas innecesarios.

—Si se diera el caso, seguiré las palabras de Chris al pie de la letra. Un revolcón y punto. No pasará de eso.

\---

Desafortunadamente, no todo se dio como esperaba y estaba sucediéndome algo muy diferente a lo que planeé. Victoria comenzó a acercarse a mí desde el otro día de conocernos, me hacía plática y parecía que intentaba ganarse mi simpatía. Me dí cuenta que era mucho más agradable de lo que imaginaba.

Me comentó un poco de su vida, de sus relaciones en general y me confirmó algo que por alguna razón me hizo sentir aliviada. Efectivamente, ella era lesbiana y no bisexual como me temía, no pude evitar sonreír cuando me lo dijo.

—¿Bisexual? ¡Para nada! -sonrió de manera coqueta- El único hombre que hubiera podido atraer mi atención sería Chris pero eso es imposible -se echó a reír, me hizo gracia su acotación pues ambas sabíamos que no existía nadie más gay que Christophe Giacometti, quien por cierto, estaba dando uno de sus conocidos espectáculos exhibicionistas junto con Masumi en la piscina, en tanto Victoria y yo los veíamos desde uno de los balcones-

Masumi estaba sentado en la orilla y el descarado de Chris que estaba en el agua, se había metido adrede entre sus piernas para bajarle el bañador y practicarle sexo oral de una manera frenética desvergonzada. A juzgar por esas acciones, les importaba poco y nada que alguien pudiera llegar hasta ahí y verlos así.

—¡Qué horror! -dije y me giré hacia otra parte para no seguirlos viendo- No pienso meterme a esa piscina de nuevo. Al rato se van a poner a follar ahí.

—Se la pasan muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo único que creo es que son unos malditos exhibicionistas -me crucé de brazos-

—Bueno, de seguro piensan que nadie los está viendo.

—De todos modos, no están solos en la casa -refuté rodando los ojos- ¡Va, cómo si eso les importara!

—Por cierto, ¿te gustaría que salgamos esta noche? -preguntó de repente, tomándome por sorpresa-

—Claro -ni bien dije eso, caí en la cuenta de lo fácil que estaba siendo, ni siquiera tuve reparos en preguntarle a dónde me estaba invitando, respondí afirmativamente sin siquiera dudarlo-

Justo cuando pensaba que no volvería a enloquecer de nuevo por ninguna mujer, tuvo que aparecer Victoria a desequilibrarme por completo de un día al otro, a poner mi mundo de cabeza y mi estabilidad emocional en zozobra. Y aunque ya pasó bastante tiempo de mi anterior relación, era como si siguiera con recelo hacia las mujeres guapas en general.

\---

Aquella había sido la mejor maldita noche de toda mi vida. Claramente se había tratado de una cita; Victoria me invitó a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito y elegante aunque yo de nuevo estaba perdida en ella, en su hermosura que me traía de mal en peor. La miraba y solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de callarla con un beso.

Del restaurante pasamos a un club nocturno. No era de ir mucho a esos lugares por lo que no me sentía demasiado familiarizada con el ambiente aunque veía parejas homosexuales por doquier. Esa podía ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para lanzarme a la conquista de mi bella acompañante.

Nos habíamos refugiado en la típica excusa del alcohol y todo pasó a otro nivel muy rápidamente. El juego de seducción se tornó descarado a partir de cierto momento, luego vinieron los besos, las caricias y como la atracción era inmensa e innegable, terminamos en la cama. Acabé enloqueciendo por ella y sabía que estaba a nada a enamorarme como una estúpida de nuevo. Solo que ella no parecía interesada en ir más allá y yo no pensaba conformarme con ser un polvo más en su vida. 

Días posteriores, la muy idiota parecía desmemoriada y me trataba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido. En tanto, yo estaba que moría de ganas de volver a acostarme con ella aunque decidí que no volvería a hacerlo en estado de ebriedad. Fue que me propuse follarla sobria, así no iba a tener manera de ignorarme después.

Y esa oportunidad que esperaba llegó una mañana de un modo bastante espontáneo. Desperté de muy mal humor y me pareció que nadie en la casa se había levantado aún, cosa que agradecí pues no estaba con ánimos de cruzar palabras con los demás. Me apetecía desayunar sola y en paz pero cuando llegué a la cocina, me dí cuenta que me equivoqué.

Al entrar allí, vi a Victoria de espaldas. Ella estaba hablando por celular y apoyaba la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesada, inclinada para adelante mientras se sujetaba con uno de sus codos sosteniendo su teléfono y a la par tomaba notas en un bloc.

Quedé perpleja al apreciar su curvilínea silueta pero presté especial atención a sus piernas. Ella vestía solo una enorme camiseta sin mangas de color beige, la cual le quedaba como un vestido escandalosamente corto. Por su ángulo de inclinación, pude ver un poco sus nalgas y eso me hizo asumir que no llevaba ropa interior.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me hacía esas cosas la muy desgraciada? Tragué saliva y me sentí acalorada, no podía ni quería apartar los ojos de ella. En cuanto notó mi presencia, se compuso y me sonrió sin dejar de hablar por teléfono. Creí que permanecería de pie para continuar con su charla pero no, lo que hizo a continuación fue apoyarse del mismo modo pero esta vez sobre la mesa que se encontraba en medio de las dos.

Fue algo alevoso y descarado de su parte. Exhibía con orgullo sus grandes pechos en ese pronunciado escote holgado de su camiseta. La muy cínica me estaba provocando de nuevo y yo ni siquiera conseguía reaccionar porque mis ojos me traicionaban. Entonces Victoria colgó la llamada y dejó su celular a un lado.

—Buenos días, gatita -me saludó con esa maldita voz melosa que me irritaba de sobremanera, dándome ese apodo ridículo con el que empezó a nombrarme desde hacía unos días- ¿Estás disfrutando de la vista?

—¡Vaya qué sí! -admití, no podía negar lo evidente- Vine con intenciones de desayunar pero ya te estás encargando de alimentar a mis ojos.

—Es tu día de suerte y creo que también el mío.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque dije que me follaría a la primera mujer que entrara por esa puerta.

—Pues las únicas mujeres que quedamos en esta casa somos Isabella y yo. Mmm...no sabía que te gustaran las heterosexuales casadas de pésimos gustos.

—Me gustan las mujeres, Yulia -sonrió y se compuso- Isabella es una mujer y además es muy bonita. También es cierto que es hetero y está felizmente casada con un tipo medio idiota. Pero si me lo propongo, no me costaría nada hacerla caer.

—No lo dudo -me crucé de brazos, no me gustaba nada lo que ella decía, me preguntaba si me había puesto celosa al escuchar eso-

—Por eso me alegra que hayas sido tú y no ella quien llegara antes aquí.

Entonces la vi encaminarse a pasos lentos hasta que llegó frente a mí y me impuso su presencia; Victoria era bastante más alta que yo aún sin tacones. De nuevo la tenía delante y unos nervios me comenzaron a invadir, sus palabras habían conseguido excitarme por completo y me sentía tentada a robarle un beso. Sin embargo, no podía levantar la mirada hacia su rostro, pues mis ojos seguían clavados en sus apetecibles senos.

—¡Hey! ¿Me estás presentando atención? Parece que hoy estás particularmente interesada en otra cosa -ella se cruzó de brazos y con eso, sus pechos se juntaron uno con otro, sobresaliendo un poco más de su escote y dejando ver parte de sus rosadas areolas- Mmm...ya entiendo. Todavía no puedes creer que son naturales a pesar de que lo comprobaste muy bien el otro día -bromeó la albina-

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir un poco avergonzada y quizás cohibida. Ella ya se había dado cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí y disfrutaba al verme así. Volví a tragar saliva y tuve que apretar mis piernas, era demasiado tenerla tan cerca en esas condiciones. Victoria dio un paso más hacia mí y me tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome así a enfrentar y contemplar su preciosa cara, que aún sin una gota de maquillaje lucía espléndida. En verdad ella era muy agraciada, no como yo que recién despierta me veía pálida y cargaba unas ojeras dignas de mapache.

—Quizás las prácticas de Chris no son tan malas después de todo -expresó la mayor- ¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos por nosotras mismas?

—¿No estarás pensando que...--?

Me vi obligada a callar en cuanto ella me jaló del brazo para colocarme contra la mesa y luego elevarme un poco haciendo que me sentara sobre la tabla. Separó mis piernas para colocarse en medio de las mismas. Yo vestía una blusa de seda en color ocre, la cual era bastante holgada y llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, se deslizó bastante hacia arriba cuando me senté allí. Entonces ya no pude mantener mis manos quietas, las coloqué en sus caderas para atraerla más hacia mi cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla más cerca.

No logré contenerme más, por lo que me aproximé a besarla con tanta ansiedad y pasión que pareció sorprenderse un poco antes de corresponder con igual ímpetu. Rato después, sus labios dejaron los míos y empezaron a deslizarse hacia mi cuello; para esos instantes yo ya estaba jadeando expectante a sus movimientos. Sus manos se posaron en mis muslos para acariciarlos y las mías se dirigieron con rapidez hasta sus pechos, esos que venían tentándome desde el principio y por fin me estaba dando el gusto de manoseárselos a mi entero antojo.

Ella bajó el tirante derecho de mi blusa con sus dientes y repartió besos en mi hombro. Hizo lo mismo con el lado izquierdo al tiempo que su boca se deleitaba con mis clavículas. Mi ropa se deslizó sola dejando mis pechos al descubierto, me sonrojé al darme cuenta que estaba casi desnuda en la cocina y que en cualquier momento alguien podría llegar y descubrir lo que estábamos haciendo.

Entonces volví a la realidad cuando sentí cómo una de sus manos presionaba sobre mi ropa interior y la sensación me hizo lanzar un ansioso suspiro. Estaba muy húmeda y el roce de sus dedos por encima de la fina tela no hacía más que aumentar mis ganas de más.

—Parece que lo estás disfrutando mucho y aún no hemos hecho nada -me dijo al oído con una voz suave y seductora que solo hacía que mi situación empeorase- Eres una gatita caliente y exhibicionista, ¿cierto? -su mano se coló dentro de mis bragas y ahí sí sus largos dedos acariciaron mi intimidad lentamente-

—Ngh...cállate, anciana -murmuré y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella tenía razón, comencé a disfrutar de todo aquello y dejó de importarme que nos pillaran en esas condiciones, solo quería que se diera prisa y me follara hasta dejarme con las piernas temblando por horas-

La jodida albina era muy buena y habilidosa con sus dedos, sabía cómo tocarme y hacerme desear más. Deslizó dos de ellos entre la humedecida vulva y los dirigió hacia abajo, dejándolos justo en la entrada de la vagina sin introducirlos allí. Solo jugaba con ellos, amagando penetrar y luego volvía hacia arriba, rozando adrede el clítoris provocando que mis caderas se movieran por inercia, buscando más contacto.

—¡Deja de jugar! -gruñí extasiada, la ansiedad me estaba matando y ella parecía divertirse viéndome de esa manera, mis manos tomaron el escote de su camiseta y rasgaron la tela, rompiéndola y dejando sus pechos libres al aire-

No lo dudé un segundo y acerqué mi boca a ellos, me puse a lamer y succionar. Tomé sus senos y los apreté intentando juntarlos tanto como era posible con la intención acortar la distancia entre sus pezones y poderlos chupar al mismo tiempo. Cuando lo conseguí, ella gimoteó, efectivamente esa era de sus zonas erógenas más sensibles. Seguí con lo mismo hasta que me vi obligada a dejar mi diversión cuando su dedo pulgar presionó mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir y echar la cabeza para atrás.

—¿Cuántas veces podrías venirte esta vez? La última vez fueron como diez si mal no recuerdo.

—No lo sé, estaba ebria y...¡¡¡aaaahhhh!!! -sus dedos índice y medio se habían incrustado en mí sin previo aviso, me penetró hasta el tope con ellos y con el pulgar continuó masajeando el clítoris, bastaron escasos segundos para que me viniera- ¡Mierda!

—Bien, muy bien -sonrió de lado mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mí- Esa es una gran ventaja de nosotras las mujeres, orgasmos infinitos en cuestión de poco tiempo. ¿Lista para el siguiente?

—No, esper...ngh...ahhh... -sus movimientos se aceleraron hasta tornarse casi violentos, me estaba follando maravillosamente con sus dedos y yo solo podía entregarme y gemir para ella-

De repente, Victoria se detuvo e hizo que me pusiera de pie para terminar de deshacerse de mi blusa y de mi ropa interior, quedé toda desnuda en plena cocina y ella estaba casi en las mismas con su camiseta rasgada. Tomó mi mano y lo primero que pensé fue que me llevaría a su habitación pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando llegamos a la sala. ¡A la maldita sala que estaba a la vista de todos!

Volvimos a besarnos hasta que se le ocurrió algo que me dejó perpleja. Ella tenía iguales o peores mañas que su amigo Chris, entendí las razones por las que se llevaban tan bien. Ocupó el sofá individual y colocó sus piernas sobre los reposabrazos, enseñándome su sexo con total descaro, era una escena endemoniadamente lasciva.

—Vamos, ven aquí -pidió- No dejarás que me masturbe, ¿o sí?

Mi sonrisa fue la respuesta más contundente. Me coloqué de rodillas frente a ella y mordí mi labio inferior nada más de ver cuan mojada y presta estaba para mí. Se me hizo agua la boca. Quedé un rato observando su exquisita intimidad expuesta, no había un solo rastro de vello allí, ni yo me había preparado tan bien hasta ese punto.

Me acerqué más hasta que mi boca entró en contacto con su sexo, lo besé despacio y me embriagué con su aroma, era agradable y apetecible. Enseguida incorporé mi lengua, deslizándola con lentitud de arriba hacia abajo y saboreando sus fluidos agridulces.

La escuché gemir un poco y levanté la vista para observar sus reacciones. Era todavía más hermosa vista desde ese ángulo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos, tenía sus manos sobre sus pechos y ella misma estimulaba sus pezones mientras yo continuaba satisfaciéndola.

Con mis dedos separé su vulva y dejé expuesto su clítoris, el cual toqué con la punta de mi lengua. Apenas eso la hizo removerse, gemir más alto y también mojarse más. Sonreí al ver cómo tenía a esa mujer toda a mi merced. Dirigí entonces mi boca hasta su vagina y la succioné sin parar, lubricaba muchísimo y sus líquidos caían de ahí hacia su trasero dejando sus rastros húmedos en el sofá.

—Dios...aaaahhhh...ngh... -exclamaba ella fuera de sí y se removía eróticamente, refregando más su sexo contra mi boca, la estaba penetrando con mi lengua, introduciéndola en su interior tanto como me era posible-

Luego de un rato, reemplacé mi lengua por uno de mis dedos y enseguida me rogó por más, fueron dos y enseguida tres. Se los metía hasta que mis nudillos quedaban en su entrada y mis labios se ciñeron a su clítoris a la para sorberlo.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh...Yulia...mmmmm!!!

Verla viniéndose era el espectáculo más increíble que podrían apreciar mis ojos. Sentir su sexo palpitando y golpeando mis labios era hermoso, como también la sensación de los fluidos transparentes que emanaban de su vagina y para entonces habían cubierto toda mi mano. Contemplar a Victoria en ese momento era la perfección.

Respiraba agitada, estaba indudablemente satisfecha y feliz. Retiré mis dedos de ella y me acerqué a besar su vientre, subiendo de a poco por su torso hasta alcanzar el hueco entre sus senos, pasando por su cuello y llegar a sus labios. La besé y ella me abrazó de manera afectuosa. ¡Mierda! Me dí cuenta que estaba perdida, lo sabía y no me importó, ya había caído ante ella por completo.

—Ahora es mi turno, gatita -susurró viéndome con una sonrisa, sus manos habían ido a parar a mis glúteos, los estaba acariciando y apretando con total alevosía y antes que pudiera entender sus intenciones, me dio una nalgada que me hizo soltar un grito involuntario-

—No me digas que quieres una sesión sadomasoquista y que empezarás por una ronda de nalgadas -cuestioné- ¿Qué sigue? ¿Jalarme del cabello mientras me follas con un strap-on y pedirme que te diga "oh sí, mami, quiero más"?

—¿Eso quieres? -su estúpida sonrisa me hizo percibir que no entendió que era puro sarcasmo, incluso ya parecía emocionada con la idea- ¡Por mí encantada!

—No seas tonta. Nunca intenté ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos entonces?

—Déjame pensarlo.

—Bien pero que sea después.

Victoria se compuso y me indicó que me pusiera de pie. Me condujo hasta el sofá alargado y me hizo recostar en él boca arriba, todavía no habíamos terminado. La vi quitándose lo que le quedaba de esa ropa toda rotosa y luego tomando mis piernas por los tobillos, separándolas para acomodarse en medio.

—¡Aaahhh! -gemí al sentir su sexo entrando en contacto con el mío hasta que quedaron unidos; ella inició unos suaves movimientos en círculos y la presión se sentía deliciosa-

Cuando encontró el punto exacto fue una locura, nuestras vulvas frotándose, el roce constante entre su clítoris y el mío, volvíamos a experimentar una sensación de humedad y calor. Ella se acercó a mordisquear y chupar mis pezones sin dejar un solo instante de moverse. Sus voluptuosas caderas parecían imparables y me provocaban la sensación más excitante de todas.

Nos besamos salvaje y profundamente mientras experimentábamos unos espasmos que antecedían a unos maravillosos orgasmos. Cuando sus labios se apartaron, gemí alto al venirme y me aferré a su cuerpo que seguía embistiendo al mío. Ella también se deshacía en jadeos que se mezclaban con los obscenos chasquidos.

Sujeté sus nalgas y sonreí al verla tan desesperada en ese instante. Con la fuerza que me quedaba me removí bajo su cuerpo, la hice correrse con intensidad en medio de un grito cargado de placer. Seguí moviéndome, podía sentir cómo el resultado de su orgasmo se escurría hacia mi sexo, dejándolo cubierto con su esencia. En tanto, ella quedó rendida sobre mí y parecía que temblaba. La abracé y acomodé sus cabellos que quedaron un desastre.

—Definitivamente Chris mintió cuando dijo que no tenías demasiada experiencia -levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se posaron en mí- Acabo de comprobar que no era así.

—No mintió -refuté- Mi experiencia es escasa, solo que llevaba meses sin follar, ¿tanto se notó la necesidad que tenía?

—Solo puedo decir que la abstinencia te vino muy bien. ¡Qué bueno que fui yo la afortunada! -sonrió- Fue una buena decisión tomarme unas vacaciones aquí, creo que me quedaré un poco más de lo que tenía previsto.

Me dio gusto saberlo. Solo atiné a sonreír y asentir, volvimos a besarnos un buen rato antes de disponernos a subir a las habitaciones. Ni siquiera nos percatamos que desde hacía un tiempo, teníamos espectadores que nos estaban observando desde arriba en las escaleras. Eran Masumi y Chris que tenían intenciones de bajar a desayunar, éste último parecía muy contento y satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo.

—Al parecer te saliste con la tuya como siempre, Chris.

—Todavía no -replicó y abrazó a su pareja por detrás, rodeándolo por la cintura-

—¿Cómo qué no? Invitaste a Victoria para que conociera a Yulia y vaya que tuvieron su final feliz.

—Las quiero juntas. Ya sabes, que tengan una relación amorosa además de sexual, por supuesto. Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no?

—¿Así que vas a oficiar de cupido nuevamente?

—Por algo nací el día de San Valentín -Chris comenzó a besar el cuello ajeno- Volvamos a la habitación antes que nos descubran.

—Ya sé a qué quieres llegar, Chris.

—¿Acaso te disgusta la idea? -ahora una de las manos del suizo se posaba sobre la bragueta ajena-

—Para nada.

Entonces se marcharon de regreso a la recámara, ese par también iba a tener su final feliz una vez más y raramente, en privado en esa ocasión.

**FIN**


End file.
